


espresso

by shrimpystevie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Poes just doing his day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpystevie/pseuds/shrimpystevie
Summary: for a good buddy of mine ! here's a cute Poe doing cute things at his cute shop





	

It's 6 am . another day at the coffee shop near the corner of the quiet little town .  
Poe, the owner of the place hummed a bit as he walked into his little business , a box of decorations in his hands . Opening the little flap , he let his puppy bb8 in, and started to sort through the little array of decorations . he pulled out some garland and wrapped it around the windows , humming a little song while doing so . the man then noticed that it was reaching his opening time , and pulled the sign to say open . He kicked the box to go under one of the bar tables , and stood behind the counter . the first few orders were not of the ordinary , and Poe made them , leaving little notes ( take care of yourself ) ( you're a star ! : ) ) leaving little doodles to go with the handmaid cups. The usual , in his opinion . It was nearing ten o'clock in the morning when he realized bb8 was slightly pawing at his foot . he knelt down , petting the lab , and deciding to take the little dog for a walk. Poe picked up the puppy , and set out a little sign saying he'll be back ! 

—  
when Poe comes back , he greets the crowd , or rather few people that are still left in the store , and he decides since , it's Friday , why not bring out his guitar? he asks the people sitting in the tables if they want to hear him sing . a elderly lady smiles at him and asks to play a song from her childhood . He agrees , and soon he's sitting on a stool , singing with a soft voice request after request . he doesn't worry about making the coffee , most people don't go after 5 o'clock .  
it's 9. Everyone's left , and Poe is left with the soft glow of fairy lights in the window . he smiles , cleaning himself up and picking up some things he needs to do , ( he's gotta build that little chalkboard for the kids ! ) and pats bb8 on his head , before putting the puppy on a leash , and stepping outside the door , locking it up. he's ready for another day .


End file.
